As shown in FIG. 1, a existing software installation package is mainly composed of two parts, and the first part (Packages part) includes an application program (App) part, and also includes a driver (Drv) part when required. The App part is composed of user interface (U″) compiler compiled by use of the development tool and a UI support library file required to run UI compiler (also called developing the software installation package), and Dry part is composed of a device driver installation package; the second part (Resources) is composed of UI support related part and running script, wherein, the UI support relevant part includes pictures, sounds, multi-language support library and other files required to install the software, and the running script is used to control the relevant action required to be executed after the Packages part is installed to the terminal equipment, such as the relevant action for changing the system settings or setting the UI start and operating according to system condition and so on.
At present, the telecommunication field changes quickly, the personal computer (PC) management software of wireless terminal equipment is required to support multiple operating systems (such as the mainstream operating system Windows®, MAC® and Linux®). A cross-platform language is a good choice, but the support of these languages to different versions of the operating systems is insufficient, therefore, the support library of the used language is required to be imbedded into installation package for compatibility. This will bring the problems that the installation package is very large and the need of a practical application is not satisfied.